A vehicle roof assembly may consist of a roof panel supported by roof support pillars and a roof rail. The roof support pillars are designated as an A-pillar, B-pillar, C-pillar, and so on. The roof rail extends along a longitudinal axis of the vehicle from the vehicle's A-pillar up to the vehicle's last pillar, such as a C-pillar. On the vehicle exterior, the roof rail is covered by an outer body panel attached to the roof panel. Inside the vehicle, the roof rail is covered by an inner trim panel. Electrical wire bundles and folded side curtain air bags may be positioned in between the roof rail and the inner trim panel. The inner trim panel attached to the roof rail that enclose the electrical wire bundle and folded side curtain air bags is spaced from the outer body panel and reduces occupant vision and interior space. The width of the roof rail and the inner trim panel also reduces the space for ingress and egress of occupants in low profile vehicles, such as coupes and sports cars.
The above problems and other problems are addressed by this disclosure as summarized below.